Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by TheLadyAthenaofWisdom
Summary: "Rika, why are you so persistant about my love life? I mean, I appreciate that you want to repay me back, and want to make me happy but...I had my heart broken too many times. I'd be better off being lonely." "Kagome," Rika put a small, clawed-tip hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Nobody wants to be lonely." SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: If any of you have read my previous story The Wishing Well, this something you need to know…I kinda, sorta…deleted it. Before you say anything, let me explain! I read through my story again, and I was like "People actually _liked _this crap?!" You see, I thought it was childish and immature for a love story. I decided to try and rewrite this story _again,_ but with a much different approach. A thing you should know about me, is that if I really don't like any of my stories, I tend to delete them, yeah, sorry about that ^^;. So, let's cross our fingers and hope that third time's a charm!

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 1

Early in the morning, a raven-haired, blue-eyed, young woman jumped out from the Bone Eater's Well, with a huge yellow backpack. This particular young girl happened to be a miko from the future, named Kagome Higurashi. She was now seventeen-years-old, and miraculously, managed to get into high school, which was a surprise even for her, considering she was "sick" most of the time, and was gone most of the time she was in middle school.

It was the summer, so Kagome had enough time to come to Feudal Era and search for Jewel Shards, with her friends, which consisted of a inu hanyou, a fox kit, a perverted monk, a demon slayer, and a two-tailed neko demon.

After two years of searching for Jewel Shards the group had not completed their mission of finding the shards and destroying Naraku.

Kagome had long ago ditched her old middle school uniform, for a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and tennis shoes. She soon, realized that whenever she wore her uniform to the Feudal Era, she was actually dressed…indecently, to the people of this time. Anyway, she made a mental list of all the things she had in her bag to make sure she didn't need to go back and get something.

'_Let's see, ramen for Inuyasha, candy for Shippou, extra clothes, a sleeping bag, a first aid kit…" _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when something caught her eye.

A body lay sprawled out in the middle of a road, Kagome took to get to the village. The body appeared to belong to that of a young hanyou girl. An inu hanyou. Just like Inuyasha, but there were many differences between the two. Well, for one, this girl did not have silver hair like Inuyasha, instead her hair was what looked like caramel, it was tied into a loose braid, she also had, which was very strange to Kagome, a long fluffy tail.

Inuyasha _did not _have a tail. Though, Sesshoumaru had a tail. But, Kagome wasn't sure if it was a tail or a very fluffy pelt. She didn't even know if the thing was attached or not…

Anyway, it seemed like the only feature the two shared was the cute, fuzzy dog ears. Kagome wondered if they had the same eye color, but she couldn't see, since the girl's eyes were closed.

This snapped Kagome back into reality.

The miko gasped in horror, when she saw that the girl had a wide, bloody, deep wound in her stomach area, and was losing a lot of blood.

Kagome dropped her backpack to the ground, and began quickly rummaging through its contents in search of the first aid kit, and prayed to Kami that she wouldn't be too late.

With a frustrated growl, she gave up her search, and decided to try and heal the wound with her powers.

For the past two years, Kagome has trained with Kaede with her powers, and she has gotten quite stronger if she did say so herself, but was she ready for this?

The miko took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and placed her hands, which were glowing pink, over the girl's wound, she focused her powers on the wound. She made absolutely sure that she would heal the girl, and not purify her by mistake. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that the wound was completely closed up, but there was still one other thing to check.

Kagome lowered her ear to the girl's heart. It was very slow and quiet, but it was a heartbeat nonetheless. The miko breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome was stuck with yet, another problem. She realized that girl's kimono was still stained with blood. Then, she realized that she had another kimono in her backpack. Once again, she dug through her backpack and was able to find the kimono. It was turquoise with violet butterflies on the skirt, and a light green obi.

She intended it to be a gift for Rin, the cute little girl that followed Sesshoumaru around, since she only had that checkered kimono.

Oh well, this kimono was a little too big for her anyway. Hopefully, it will fit this girl though. Kagome took off the girl's ruined kimono, and dressed her in the new one.

It fit perfectly!

Kagome decided that she would try to buy Rin another kimono when she and the others started traveling again.

Kagome laid the hanyou girl down, with her small head resting on her lap. The young woman was contemplating, whether she should wait here until the girl woke up, or take her back to the village. She didn't have to think for much longer, for the girl had opened her eyes.

* * *

The first thing thought that came to Kagome's mind were that the girl's eyes were not the same as Inuyasha's. Instead of gold, they were a beautiful violet. The girl sat straight up, and looked around at her surroundings.

"Um, hello there." Kagome said.

The girl looked at Kagome.

She blurted out, "You have pretty eyes."

Kagome was taken aback by the girl's sudden compliment, but she gave her a warm smile. "Why, thank you very much. You have very pretty eyes also."

The girl smiled sheepishly. She never saw that kind of eye color on human, usually they were brown, that's why it was so strange to see it on this particular human, but it was still pretty just the same.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I found you lying on the ground with a deep wound. I immediately sealed up the wound again with my miko powers, also, since your old kimono was ruined, I replaced it with a new one."

The girl looked down, and noticed that she was wearing a different kimono from her previous one, but this one was much prettier.

'_Wait a minute…did this woman say she was a miko?'_ The girl thought.

She had heard that demons and mikos were enemies, and mikos sought to purify demons…and hanyous. So why did this miko help her? The hanyou didn't sense any threat from her, in fact she actually felt…relaxed in the woman's presence.

"Why…why did you save me?" The girl asked. "Don't mikos hate my kind?"

"Well, it's true that most mikos do hate demons…but I have a friend who's a hanyou named Inuyasha, another friend who has the cutest neko demon, and I adopted a fox kit named Shippou. Besides, I couldn't just watch you die. You're still so young. By the way, my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Rika, and about what happened to me…all I remember was a dark, evil figure."

"Do you have any parents?" Kagome asked.

"Just mama…papa left us years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I was really young at the time anyway."

"Do you live close by?"

"Mm hm! My and mama's hut is not too far from here."

"Would you like me to walk you there?"

"No...I can find it by myself."

"If you insist, besides I can't keep my friends waiting too long."

Kagome stood up, grabbed her backpack, and slung over her shoulders. She started walking towards the village, then turned around and waved to Rika, while saying, "See ya around!"

Rika waved back, and watched as Kagome walked farther and farther away. What Kagome did for Rika had touched her heart. The other humans she had come across would've just let her die...but Kagome didn't. Not only did Kagome heal her wound, she gave her a brand new kimono too! Rika had only that one, since her and her mother couldn't afford another.

Rika had made up her mind, and decided that she would repay Kagome's kindness with a gift. Not just any gift, but something extraordinary, something that will make Kagome happy. But, Rika had no ideas.

"Hmm, maybe if I follow Kagome and her companions while they travel, I'll be sure to get some ideas!"

Also, there was something that Rika did not tell Kagome, about…how she got that terrible wound. The dark evil figure was true, but the thing was, it had killed her mother, and then it tried to kill her, she managed to get away, but she could only run so far, before she passed out. Anyway, Rika dared not go back home in fear that the evil thing was still there. She decided that it was best if she followed Kagome.

So, Rika ran to catch up with the miko.

* * *

Author's Note: So…did you like it? Come on, I need some reviews! Also, some constructive criticism please, but NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 2

Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut, to find that her friends were already waiting outside for her.

"Welcome back, Kagome!" Sango greeted.

"Yes, welcome back." Miroku added.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said.

"Mama!" Shippou said, while leaping into Kagome's arms. "I've missed you!"

Kagome giggled, "I've missed you too, Shippou."

"You're late!" Inuyasha snapped, while jumping down from a tree he was sitting in.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry Inuyasha, I got a little held up."

"Keh, whatever wench. Let's go already we have Jewel Shards to find!"

The group had traveled for a good few hours before they decided to stop and rest. Inuyasha started sniffing the air and said, "Guys, we're being followed."

Everyone prepared for a possible attack. Inuyasha looked at tree and said, "Come on out, you coward! I know you there!"

A trembling inu hanyou girl stepped out from behind the tree.

'_Wait a minute, is that…' _Kagome thought. "Rika, is that you?"

Rika's whole face lit up, when Kagome called her name.

"You know this girl, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I found her lying unconscious with a deep wound I knew I couldn't just let her die, so I healed her with my powers."

"That's great Kagome you're improving a lot with your powers!" Sango complimented.

"Yeah mama, you've come a long way!"

Kagome smiled at the compliments her friends gave her, she looked at Inuyasha hoping that he would praise her too. But, Inuyasha walked over to Rika and said, "Get lost, brat!"

Rika glared at him. Then, she ran past Inuyasha and to Kagome. Kagome was shocked to see how Inuyasha treated the girl. Who was a part of his own kind. And she did not like it one bit, she'll have to talk to Inuyasha about that later but now…

"Rika what are you doing here? I thought you went home?" Kagome asked.

Rika looked a child who got scolded for doing something wrong.

"All the humans I have come across, excluding mama, treated me like dirt. Kagome, you were the first human that was not mama, to show me kindness. That's why I want to repay you. But, I didn't know exactly how, so I figured that I would get some ideas if I traveled with you. Please can I? Once I repay you back, I promise I'll leave."

"I-I don't know."

"Please Kagome?" Rika gave her an adorable puppy eyes look that no one could say no to. "Well, alright. Inuyasha is it okay-"

"NO! Absolutely out of the question, she'll just slow us down!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, sickeningly sweet.

"Uh oh," Shippou whispered. "She's starting to get that scary look in her eyes."

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

"On second thought, I change my mind." Inuyasha mumbled, against the ground.

"Yay!" Rika cheered.

Shippou ran up to Rika, and introduced himself. "Hi, my name's Shippou! Here, have some pocky." Shippou gave Rika one stick, Kagome had given him a box of pocky earlier. "Try it, it's really good!"

Rika hesitantly took a small bite. Her eyes widened. "It _is_ good!" She quickly ate the rest, greedily.

Miroku came up to her, and clasped his hands with hers. "Rika, would you consider bearing my child?"

Rika blinked a couple times.

"HENTAI!" She screamed then kicked him in the groin.

"Well, that's new." Inuyasha said. (It didn't take him long to recover.) "Usually they just slap him."

"F-Feisty isn't she?" Miroku squeaked, obviously in pain.

"You know," Sango said. "I like her already!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Rika said. "I think I overreacted."

"No, it's okay Rika, that lecher deserved it." Sango reassured. "Asking a little girl to bear his child, how inappropriate!"

After that little fiasco, the group continued their traveling. Rika stayed by Kagome's side the whole time. Though, she didn't say much. But Kagome enjoyed her company anyway, even if it was silent. Also, it seemed Inuyasha wouldn't acknowledge Rika's presence. Rika didn't care if Inuyasha liked her or not, she liked Kagome better anyway.

Kagome still couldn't believe that Rika's mother was _okay _with letting her travel with strangers. Though, Kagome also wondered if she even asked her mother.

Soon, the group stopped to set up camp for the night. Kagome got stuck with getting firewood, but Rika volunteered to help, which made her job a little bit easier.

Rika noticed that hopeful glint in Kagome's eye when she thought Inuyasha would praise her too. It's true that Rika was a child, but she wasn't stupid.

"Kagome, you like Inuyasha don't you?" She asked.

Kagome blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, what do you see in that jerk anyway?"

"Well, he's rough around the edges, but he's nice once you get to know him."

'_I don't want __**anything**__ to do with him. And being rude to everyone was nice? Is Kagome blind?'_

"But there is Kikyo." Kagome continued.

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?" Rika asked.

"Well, be prepared for a long story."

Kagome began to tell Rika of how Kikyo was Inuyasha's past lover, and they were turned against each other by a vile hanyou named Naraku, then Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree, fifty years later Kagome broke the seal and released Inuyasha. Also, how she broke the Shikon No Tama and now they are searching for the shards. Kagome also told Rika that she wasn't from this time, but five hundred years into the future.

'_Hm,' Rika thought. 'No wonder she dresses so strangely.'_

Anyway, Kagome continued telling her of how she was Kikyo's reincarnation and Kikyo was brought back to life by a witch, also that she stole half of her soul. Now she's basically a walking clay pot, living off of dead girls' souls.

"-And whenever he sees Kikyo's soul collectors he rushes off and leaves me to find her."

Rika could sense the sadness and hurt in Kagome's voice.

'_No…please no, don't tell me she's…in love with the two-timing baka!' _Rika thought outraged. _'Wait! That's how I'll pay Kagome back! I'll help her get over Inuyasha, and find someone else she can love. He's got to be loyal, trustworthy, and NOT a two-timer. Oh, and handsome too.'_

"Come on, let's head back." Kagome said. "I think we have enough firewood."

"Okay!" Rika agreed, as they started to walk back towards camp.

At camp, Kagome made some ramen. When Rika tried it she thought it was okay, pocky was much better, in her opinion. This caused Inuyasha to glare at her. In return, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Another thing Rika noticed was the way Shippou and Kagome acted around each other. Well, she did say she adopted the kitsune. They acted like a mother and son would act, lovingly. He was sleeping while Kagome held him in her arms. Rika felt a pang of jealousy, but she couldn't stay mad at Shippou for long. He was just so darn cute when he was sleeping.

Soon, the rest of the group went to sleep. Kagome was sleeping in a cocoon like thing that was strange to Rika. She also had Shippou curled up into a fluffy ball with her. Rika decided to try and curl into a ball too, and settled on sleeping next to Kagome, since there was no room for in the cocoon thing. Before Rika fell asleep, she whispered, "Goodnight, Kagome."

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning, to find a kitsune curled up into a cute ball inside the sleeping bag with her. This made Kagome smile at Shippou's cuteness. Kagome felt another body next to her. She looked over to the other side, and found Rika curled up in a ball sleeping next to her too.

'_Wasn't she cold?' _Kagome thought. _'Maybe I should've gotten out that blanket.'_

There was also something that Kagome wanted to try when she first met Rika. If she ever tried this with Inuyasha, she'd probably lose her hand. Kagome gently placed her hand in between the child's doggy ears, and began gently scratching. It was slow at first, but Rika's tail started to wag from side to side. As Kagome scratched faster, Rika's tail started wagging faster in satisfaction.

Rika began to lightly giggle. Then she cracked one eye open, and the other.

She raised up her head and said, "Kagome were you-"

"-I-I'm sorry, I just really wanted to tried that. If I tried to that with Inuyasha, he wouldn't be a happy camper." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see." Rika said. "Do you think you could…do it again?"

Kagome chuckled. "Of course." She resumed what she had been doing before.

One by one, the rest of the group started to wake up. Shorty after they had breakfast, they continued their journey.

"You know," Rika said, trying to make conversation. "Mama used to scratch between my ears to wake me up."

"Really?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I loved it. You…you remind me a lot of mama."

"I do?"

"Mm hm, you're kind like mama. And you sorta look like her too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kagome."

Inuyasha came to a halt, and started sniffing the air.

'_Why did Inuyasha stop?' _Rika wondered.

She started sniffing the air too. _'Well, this scent definitely belongs to a demon.' _Rika sniffed again, and shuddered. _'I only ever felt youki this strong, to that dark, evil demon that killed mama…what demon could possibly posses such power?'_

Rika soon got her answer, as figure came into view.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Sesshoumaru will make an appearance in the next chapter! :D Also, don't forget to…READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 3

Rika gasped at the tall figure that had appeared. She was right. This figure was a demon, a noble one at that. She could tell from the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

'_He must be a lord!' _Rika thought. _'Wait a minute he kinda looks like…Inuyasha.' _

Rika noticed that the two had some resemblance, mostly the silver hair and the gold eyes. But there were also, many differences between the two. One, was that this Sesshoumaru, which Inuyasha made very clear was his name, seemed very cool and had control over his emotions. While, Inuyasha had no control whatsoever, he was yelling at Sesshoumaru about Kami knows what, and well, Sesshoumaru just seemed bored.

There was something else Rika noticed about Sesshouamru…the companions, Rika assumed he travels with, which consisted of a two-headed dragon demon, a toad demon, and little human girl. The human girl saw Rika, and smiled while waving at her. Rika shyly smiled back, and gave a small wave.

Suddenly, while Rika wasn't paying attention, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had gotten into a swordfight!

'_W-What's going to happen?!' _Rika thought. _'Should we try and stop them?'_

She looked behind her to see how her companions were reacting to this. Only to find, that they had set up a picnic!

Kagome had laid out a quilt she had brought along with her. Sango and Miroku were eating some food that Kagome had made a while ago. Rika also found that Sesshoumaru's little group had joined them. Shippou was chasing the human girl, in what looked like a game of tag. While, the toad demon and the two-headed dragon demon weren't really with the others, but stood off to the side.

'_D-Do they __**not **__see the fight that is going on right now!?' _Rika thought

Kagome saw the shocked expression Rika's face.

"They'll go at it for a while," Kagome said. "So why don't you join us, and at least have some tea?"

"O-Okay." Rika agreed.

She sat in the spot next to Kagome, and got some tea the miko had made earlier.

"You see, Sesshoumaru, the demon whom Inuyasha is fighting, is actually his older half-brother." Kagome explained.

'_No wonder why they look alike.' _Rika thought.

"But, how should I put this…they hate each other's guts. Whenever they meet they get into a fight. We gotten used to it after awhile."

"I…see." Rika said.

Rika couldn't help but look back at the two brothers fighting. While Inuyasha was blindly waving his sword around, Sesshoumaru dodged each attack with ease, and planned his next move.

'_He's perfect.'_

Rika sighed.

If only she was older.

'_Wait...he __**is **__perfect. Perfect for Kagome! She could use someone like that! I bet he's has all the traits that I listed. He's very strong, so he'll be able to protect Kagome, and he's also __**very **__handsome.'_

It was settled, Rika would try to bring Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. Now, all she had to do was make a plan.

She noticed that Kagome was watching the fight, too. Rika groaned.

'_She's probably hoping that Inuyasha won't get hurt too badly.' _The hanyou thought.

But to her surprise, when she followed Kagome's line of vision, she wasn't looking at Inuyasha , she was looking at Sesshoumaru. She seemed just as mesmerized, as Rika was.

Rika smirked.

"Hey, Rika?"

Rika was brought back to reality.

She saw two grinning faces looking at her. She realized they belonged to Shippou and the human girl he was playing with.

"Oh, hi Shippou." Rika said.

"Rin, this is Rika, she's traveling with us now." Shippou explained "Rika, this is Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru 's ward."

"Hi!" The Rin said.

"Hi." Rika replied.

"You're a hanyou! Just like Inuyasha! You even have the dog ears!"

"Yes…"

"Can I…touch them?"

"Um, I guess so."

Rika was a little reluctant to let the younger child touch her ears, in fear that she might yank on them. Though, it was too late to protest now. Rin already reached for her ears, it wasn't hard Rika was already sitting, so it was easy to grab a hold of them.

But, instead of Rin handling her ears roughly, which Rika assumed she would do, but she handled them surprising gentleness.

Rika actually quite enjoyed the tickling sensation, of the little girl's tiny fingers.

When that was over with, Shippou and Rin invited Rika to play hide-and-seek with them. Rika agreed, since she didn't really have anything better to do, and she needed a little fun.

Shippou closed his eyes and started counting. Rin grabbed Rika's hand, quickly leading her away from Shippou saying, "Come with Rin! Rin knows where a good hiding place is at." Rika did not argue.

Rin led Rika into some bushes. The space was big enough for the both of them, but it was a little cramped.

"So," Rika started. "How did you come to be Sesshoumaru ward?"

"That's _Lord _Sesshoumaru." Rin corrected.

"Oh of course, how silly of me, how did you and _Lord _Sesshoumaru meet?"

"Well, Rin's parents and older brother were killed by bandits. Rin stopped talking for a long time. Then Rin found Lord Sesshoumaru hurt in the forest. Rin tried to help Lord Sesshoumaru by giving him food and water, but he said he didn't eat human food. The villagers beat Rin because they thought Rin stole fish from the river. Rin soon died because wolves killed Rin. But Lord Sesshoumaru brought Rin back to life with the Tensaiga! Now, Rin follows Lord Sesshoumaru around!"

Rika was shocked at the part where Rin said she beaten by the villagers. She was human too, so why did they beat her?

"The villagers…beat you?" Rika asked.

Rin nodded. "They'd always beat Rin, for not speaking."

"You know in my village, I was beaten too, simply for being a hanyou."

"That's terrible! Who would beat someone with such cute doggy ears!"

Rika smiled.

"Yeah, mama and Kagome were the only humans who were kind to me."

"Lady Kagome is nice, isn't she?"

"Mm hm. You're kind too Rin. You don't seem to care that I'm a hanyou either."

"Thanks Rika! You're nice also!"

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" Both of the girls screamed.

"Ha ha ha! That was priceless!" Shippou said, his head poked through the bush.

"How did you find us?" Rin asked.

"Well, you guys were talking so loudly that it was easy to find you. Besides, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru finally ended their stupid fight."

The two girls crawled out from the bushes. They saw that the brothers did end their fight, with Sesshoumaru calmly walking away, and Kagome trying to keep Inuyasha from killing Sesshoumaru all over again.

"Well, Rin better go before Lord Sesshoumaru leaves." Rin ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru's retreating form, she turned and waved good-bye. "Bye guys! It was nice meeting you Rika!"

Shippou and Rika waved back.

"It was nice meeting you too, Rin!" Rika called.

Rika went back to the where the picnic was setup and sat where she was sitting previously. Miroku and Sango were still there, so she decided to tell them of how she would repay Kagome.

"Hey, you know how I said that I didn't know how to payback Kagome, so I thought if I traveled with you guys I would get some ideas?" Rika said.

"Yes, we remember." Miroku answered.

"Well I already found how I would repay her back. I'm going to find someone for Kagome to love. I see how she acts around Inuyasha. And I want to help her get over him. He obviously still loves this Kikyo."

"Good, I'm tired of always seeing Kagome's heart break by Inuyasha." Sango said. "She's like a little sister to me, and I don't want her hurt."

"I don't want to see Kagome hurt either." Miroku agreed.

"Great! I already have the perfect man for her!"

"Really? Who?" Miroku asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of course!"

* * *

Aurhor's Note: Reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

The Wishing Well

Chapter 4

Sango and Miroku's eyes widened. They looked at each other, back at Rika, and then…they burst out laughing like hyenas.

This went on for a good six minutes before they calmed down. Rika was little confused about why they were laughing. Did she say something funny? She would've remembered if she did.

"Ah, that was a good one Rika!" Sango said.

"I haven't laughed so hard in my entire life!" Miroku added.

But once they saw Rika's expression, the smiles were wiped from their faces.

"Oh, you were being…serious?" Miroku asked.

Rika slowly nodded her head.

"She doesn't know does she?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I suppose she doesn't."Miroku whispered back.

"Should we tell her?"

"What? What should you tell me?" Rika asked.

"Rika, you should know that well…maybe Sesshoumaru isn't the um, _best _suitor for Kagome." Miroku said. "You see, Sesshoumaru is a merciless demon. He has killed many demons for simple being in his _way_."

"Not to mention, that he hates hanyous and humans." Sango added. "That's why he hates Inuyasha so much."

'_Can't say I blame him though. Inuyasha is a pain in the rear end.' _Rika thought to herself.

"But what about that little girl Rin? Isn't she human?"

"Yes but…Rin is an exception. Even to this day we still don't know why Sesshoumaru saved her or lets her follow him."

"So, Rika don't waste your time. Pick somebody else that's more suitable for Kagome." Sango advised.

'_But Sesshoumaru __**is **__suitable!' _Rika mentally screamed. _'I'll show them, I'll show them all! I __**will **__bring Sesshoumaru and Kagome together even if it kills me!'_

* * *

Rika had a hard time going to sleep that night, with all those emotions going on in her head. She decided to stay up for a little while and devise her plan. Then, she saw glowing snake-like creatures slither through the air and disappear through the forest.

"Are those soul collectors?" Rika wondered.

"Did you say soul collectors!?"

Rika looked above her. She thought Inuyasha had gone to sleep in the tree she had been sitting beside. Looks like he was staying up late too…

"Yeah…what of it?" Rika answered him.

"Did you see where they were going?"

"Um, that way?" Rika pointed toward the forest, in the direction the soul collectors had gone.

Inuyasha immediately leapt down from the branch he was resting on, and ran into the woods.

"What's his problem?" Rika muttered. "Wait a minute Kagome mentioned something about Kikyo having soul collectors! That two-timer! He's running off to see Kikyo! Hmm, I've been wondering what this Kikyo person looks like."

Rika silently and stealthily as she could, followed Inuyasha until they came to a clearing where _she _was. Rika made sure to hide behind a tree as to not be seen.

The young hanyou peeked from her hiding place.

"So that's what Kikyo looks like." Rika whispered to herself. "Meh, I've seen prettier."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said, with the same emotionless expression. "Is it true that you love me, and not my reincarnation?"

"Kikyo, I love you. Kagome's just a shard detector, she means nothing to me."

"Then prove it."

Inuyasha didn't exactly how to prove it. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her.

Soon, the kiss turned a make out session.

Rika gagged. "I think I'm gonna be sick. That's the most revolting thing I have ever seen!"

Rika decided to get out of there, since she didn't want to take the chance of going blind. She took one step, and tripped over a stick. She realized she had made a lot of noise with that fall.

'_Crap…'_

* * *

"Inuyasha we're being watched." Kikyo stated.

"Do you know where they're hiding?"

Kikyo pointed in the direction Rika was. "Behind that tree."

As Rika heard footsteps coming towards her she tried to crawl away to safety. But her efforts were to no avail.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said, as he stepped down hard on Rika's tail.

Rika yelped.

"Well, whadda'ya know, if it isn't Rika."

"You're acquainted with this hanyou, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Feh, I wish I never saw the little brat. Kagome actually believed this kid's sob story and took her in. Though, I didn't buy it for a second. She's been nothing but trouble since she joined our group."

"But I didn't even _do _anything!" Rika protested.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha pushed his foot down harder on the girl's tail.

"S-Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Inuyasha ignored her pleas and grabbed her roughly by the collar, and holding her up in the air. Rika was on the verge of tears, but she didn't want to show any weakness, especially to Inuyasha.

"Okay, listen up." Inuyasha started. "Since I'm a generous person, I'll let you off with a little warning. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll make sure you wish you never got saved by Kagome, got it?!"

"Y-Yes."

"Good."

Inuyasha released Rika, she fell to the ground a thud.

"Now beat it before I change my mind!"

Rika wasted no time. She got up and ran as fast she could back to camp, now with the tears invading her eyes.

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night thirsty. She needed a drink. So, she went to her overly stuffed backpack and after a few minutes fished out a bottle of water. Kagome took a couple of swigs.

"Ah, that's better." She said.

Faintly, she heard someone crying. She turned to see Rika in tears, running towards the camp.

"Rika, where were you? What happened?" Kagome asked.

Rika did not answer. Instead, she ran to embrace Kagome. Seeking comfort from the young woman.

Kagome saw that the child didn't want to talk right now, so she decided to let her cry it out, while gently rubbing her back. At least now being in the miko's arms, Rika felt safe, like nothing could hurt her.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer I promise. READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

Chapter 5

The child soon enough fell asleep, in the miko's arms. Kagome grabbed the blanket she had set out for Rika earlier and wrapped it around her, and laid her down next to her normal sleeping place, by Kagome's sleeping bag. It would've been hard to tell that she had been crying, for she looked so peaceful now.

Kagome leaned down, and kissed Rika's forehead. Her maternal instincts had kicked in. She had always done that with Shippou, so why not Rika?

Kagome sighed. _'But I'm not her mother. Her own mother must be worried sick that her child has not come home yet. Maybe we should take her back…yes we should, it's the right thing to do.'_

Kagome looked one last time at Rika's sleeping form, and wished her dreams will be so wonderful, that she will forget about what terrible thing had happened to her.

When morning came about, the group started waking up. Kagome was the first. Then everyone else followed. As soon as Kagome was up, she started on making breakfast. Kagome noticed that something wasn't right. Where was Inuyasha? He was here last night…

Speak of the devil.

Inuyasha strutted into camp, with his arm wrapped around Kikyo.

Kagome eyes widened. _'What's he doing with __**her**__!?'_

"Guys, I want to make this clear." Inuyasha started. "Kikyo is joining us. We mated last night."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said at once.

"Inuyasha how could you!" Kagome shouted.

"If you don't like it then go back home, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. "It's not like we need you anymore! Kikyo can see the jewel shards too! And she can actually defend herself, unlike you!"

Tears started rolling down Kagome's cheeks. "Fine."

"And take the little brat with you! I'm tired of looking at her!"

Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack, and then roughly grabbed Rika's arm. "Come on, Rika."

Rika looked back at the others. Sango and Miroku gave them sympathetic looks, Shippou looked about ready to cry himself, and Kikyo smirked the whole time. Rika turned her head back, because she didn't want to see her friends' sad faces or Kikyo stupid little smirk anymore.

Kagome and Rika walked for a few hours now, and Rika was building up the courage to ask Kagome if they could stop. Not for her sake but Kagome's. Since she was a hanyou she could handle a few more hours, but Kagome was human and she had been walking non-stop. Rika was getting concerned. She took it upon herself to protect Kagome, since Inuyasha did a terrible job of that.

"K-Kagome? Can we please stop and rest for a little while? Only for a little while…"

Rika expected Kagome to ignore her and continue walking, but to her surprise, Kagome stopped, took off her backpack and set it down, then she sat down on the soft grass. Rika sat down too.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rika asked, timidly.

"First, I'm taking you home, and then I'm going back to my home in the future."

"There's something I need to tell you, Kagome…"

"What is it?"

"I…I…I lied to you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this when we first met?"

"I-I panicked, I needed to get as far away from that evil thing as possible. So I figured if I came up with a good reason, you'd let me travel with you. Don't get me wrong Kagome I really _do _still want to repay you. And besides…who would take in an orphan like me?"

"I would, I adopted Shippou and he's a demon."

"At least, he's a _full _demon. I'm a filthy, stupid, and good-for-nothing half-breed. That's what the people in my village told me."

"That's terrible!"

Rika nodded. "They did much worse than calling me rude names, that's why mama and I left."

"Then I can't go back home."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just leave you here to fend for yourself. That would be selfish! I'll stay here."

"B-But Kagome w-what about-"

"Don't worry Rika! I'm a miko remember? We'll go back to Kaede's village and I'll become their new miko."

"Kagome, what if Inuyasha and Kikyo come back to that village?"

"Hmm, you have a point there…I'll become a traveling miko then!"

"Well, if you really want to…"

"You said that you wanted to get far away as possible from that thing, so it would be a win-win situation for us!"

"All right then it's settled, but I still want to repay you Kagome."

"Okay, have you decided how yet?"

"Yes actually, I'm going to find the perfect man for you, so you can get over the jackass whose name shall go unmentioned."

"I…see…and where did you learn such language!" (Kagome wasn't exactly innocent herself, when it came to cursing, but she had to be the adult in this situation.)

Rika looked down, ashamed. "The jackass."

Kagome sighed. _'Inuyasha should really watch his mouth when he's around children.'_

"If we're going to travel around and stuff, shouldn't we take Shippou? He _is _your son."

Kagome mentally slapped herself, for her stupidity. How could she forget her own son!

"We have to go back and get him! Come on!"

Kagome jumped up, she reached for her backpack but as soon as she touched an arrow shot out of nowhere and pierced her arm.

* * *

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed.

She collapsed to the ground, while clutching her arm in pain.

"Kagome!" Rika shouted, while rushing to Kagome's side.

Rika heard an evil chuckle from behind her. She turned her head, and saw Kikyo coming closer.

The hanyou's eyes widened in fear.

"W-What are you doing here! You got what you wanted! Leave us alone!" Rika screamed at the woman.

This made Kikyo laugh even more. "Foolish child, I'm here to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"And what's that?"

"My soul, half of it currently resides in my reincarnation's body. I'm going to get the rest of it back, and kill the worthless wench once and for all."

"Inuyasha must've known by now that you're missing! He'll get suspicious!"

"Inuyasha realized that Kagome still had the Jewel shards, so I volunteered to get them back. However, my real reason was to kill her, but since I'm here, I guess I'll take the shards while I'm at it."

"You bitch."

"Such foul language! Though, it would suit a dirty hanyou such as yourself, wouldn't it? Now be a good girl and move before I kill you first."

Rika took a protective stance over Kagome's body. "I won't let you kill Kagome! Or take the Jewel Shards!"

"Pity."

Kikyo shoved Rika out of the way, and directed her arrow at Kagome's heart, and preparing to release it. Rika acted fast, she ran straight to you Kikyo, leapt and dug what little claws and fangs she had into Kikyo arm.

Kikyo screamed while waving her arm around trying to shake Rika off, but Rika refused to let go. Kikyo threw down her bow and arrow, grabbed Rika's hair flung her against a tree.

Rika hit the tree hard. She fell to ground and watched as Kikyo was resuming what she did before.

'_I failed you, Kagome. I couldn't protect you. Please…please forgive me.' _

Rika was losing consciousness. The world around her began to blur. Then, Rika heard screaming, but she realized it did not belong to Kagome, but to Kikyo. Kikyo was literally melting in what Rika figured was poison. The last she thing she saw was a figure dressed in white, with black armor, and long silver hair walking towards her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! That this is late! Well, two days late, but still! I had a very busy week so I barely had time to work on this. This week is going to be even more hectic, and I wanted to get this out before Thanksgiving. Also, I have noticed all the lovely reviews I've been getting, and I thought to myself "Hey, I should respond to those reviews!" So, here they are:

_Review Responses_

**TearsDrippingDown: **Thank you! Don't worry he'll be in the next chapter for sure ;)

**Veraozao: **Thanks!

**miko lullaby: **Inuyasha will get what he deserves soon enough and thank you!

**JelliedPanda: **D'awwww thank you so much! I feel all special inside now. :D And I love your profile pic!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Again, I'm so sorry this is late. I had a massive writer's block, and this chapter isn't as long as I would like it but it'll have to do for now.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OCs belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 6

Rika slowly opened her eyes. The world around her was blurred, but it quickly became clearer.

'_Where…Where am I?' _Rika wondered, as she looked at her new surroundings. It was obvious she was in a room somewhere, and there was also a blanket over her. Rika saw that she was not alone. Someone's back was turned to her. They turned around and smiled at her, Rika recognized that person immediately.

"Rin?" Rika asked.

"Hello Rika! Did you sleep well?"

"I…guess." Rika sat up, and looked around at the room, once more. "Where am I?"

"At Lord's Sesshoumaru palace!"

"How long was I "asleep"?"

Rin tapped her chin in thought. "Two days."

'_Two days!' _ Rika thought amazed.

"Rin, can you tell me what happened two days ago?"

"Well, it was in the middle of the night, and Lord Sesshoumaru came home, carrying Kagome. Rika was riding on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru told Rin to get the palace healer. Rin saw how badly Kagome was hurt so Rin ran as fast as she could to the healer."

'_So it was Sesshoumaru who killed Kikyo. But…why did he save us? I thought he hated humans and hanyous.' _

"Also, since the healer was in charge of taking care of Kagome, Rin got to take care of Rika!" Rin continued. "Rin wrapped a bandage around Rika's head, because Lord Sesshoumaru said you hit head really hard against a tree."

Rika lifted her hand to her forehead to find that the girl had told the truth.

"Thank you, Rin." Rika said.

"You're welcome!"

"Do you think it would be okay if I got to see Kagome?"

"Sure, as long as Rika is feeling better."

"Hanyous heal faster than humans, so I don't feel any more pain."

"Okay! Rin will take Rika to Kagome!"

Rin grabbed Rika's arm and led her out of the room, into the hallway, and soon they were standing in front of the room where Kagome was in. Before Rika even touched the shoji screen, it opened to reveal Sesshoumaru. He looked at Rika emotionlessly, and said, "She has been asking for you." Rika knew who Sesshoumaru was talking about.

He moved out of the way so Rika could get through. She hesitantly stepped into the room and walked past the demon. She could feel his eyes on her, but she pretended not to notice. She saw Kagome lying on a futon, her left arm was bandaged, with a little bit of blood seeping through. Kagome had her eyes closed, but she opened them when she heard Rika walk closer.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Rika!" Kagome said, in a hoarse voice. "I thought Kikyo had killed you, but Sesshoumaru told me that you were still alive, and that you were unconscious. I'm just so happy you're okay! I don't know if I would've been able to forgive myself if you died."

"But Kagome, it's my fault you got hurt!" Rika insisted. "If I had protected you better, you wouldn't be like this!"

"Rika, it's not your fault, and it isn't as bad as it seems. I'm doing a lot better now. The herbal medicine the healer had given me really helps, in a couple more days I'll be able to move around, and heal the rest of the wound myself. Also, since I have the rest of my stolen soul back, I'm healing a lot faster."

"But still…"

Kagome sighed. "Rika, you didn't have to make it your job to protect me, I can protect myself, I was just caught off guard. Inuyasha thought I was weak and I don't need you thinking I'm weak too!"

Rika looked at the ground, hurt, and whispered, "I never thought you were weak."

Kagome realized what she did and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just fed up with that bastard, Inuyasha."

Rika smiled.

Kagome looked past Rika and saw that the healer had come back.

"I'm sorry Rika you'll have to leave now." Kagome said.

Rika looked behind, and saw the healer too. "Oh, okay. I'll come back later then."

The healer was an aged inu demon woman. Who had a motherly appearance to her, the healer smiled at Rika, and Rika, being polite, returned her smile.

Rika walked past the healer and out of the room, sliding the shoji screen door behind her closed. She noticed that Sesshoumaru was outside the room. This was an opportunity to ask him why he saved Kagome and her. The thing was…Rika was terrified of the demon now, from what Sango and Miroku told her. But it was just a question. He couldn't kill her just for that, right?

"U-Um L-Lord Sesshoumaru, c-can I ask you a question?" Rika asked nervously.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, so Rika took his silence as a yes. "Why did you save us? I thought you hated us?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, and said, "Girl, I do not hate you, or the miko."

"But…I thought you hated all humans and hanyous."

"I do not hate Rin, and she is a human. As for hanyou's, I only hate Inuyasha. So, I will say this one last time, I do not hate you."

"Oh…that still doesn't answer my question, though. Why did you save us?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Well, can you tell me why you were in the room, before I got here?"

"Hn."

Rika sighed. "Her name is Kagome, by the way."

"What?"

"Kagome, you referred to her as the "miko". It sounded like you didn't know her name, so I'd thought I'd tell you."

"I see."

'_Hmm, I'll get answers out of you soon enough, Sesshoumaru.' _Rika thought. _'There has got to be some reason you saved Kagome and me, and why you were in her room earlier…well at least he somewhat cares for Kagome.' _

Soon, Rin came by, and asked Rika, "Would Rika like Rin to show her around the palace?"

"W-Well if it's okay with-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can Rin show Rika around the palace?"

Rika and Rin looked at Sesshoumaru for approval.

He granted them permission with a single nod.

"Come on!" Rin urged, as she dragged Rika down the endless halls.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, this chapter is slow, (due to my writer's block…) the next one will be longer and better.

_Review Responses _

**Death Marininja: **Thank you very much. Yeah, I extremely hate Inuyasha too, the two-timing asshole…

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: **Thanks!

**Veraozao: **I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**JelliedPanda: **Thank you, again! :D And it's okay.

**TearsDrippingDown: **:)

**UnicornEva: **Thank you so much! And um, I need to ask, what exactly do you mean come up with somewhat of the same stories with InuTaisho and Yoko Kurama? Do you mean like a InuTaishoxKagome story, or a Yoko KuramaxKagome story? Because I don't think I could write a InuTaishoxKagome fanfic…not that I don't _like _InuTaishoxKagome, I do like them very much. Also, I don't really know who Yoko Kurama is…sorry about that. ^_^;

**Deathstarling556: **Let's celebrate! And as you can see, Rika is fine.

**ookami kattana: **Hello! He will, you just have to be patient.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: It's official, I give up trying to post on a schedule anymore. It's just too hard for me, because I have a very busy life you know, so it's hard to find time to work on this story, especially with the holidays. But, I'll try to post chapters as soon as I can.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 7

"Wow, the palace is just so…huge!" Rika said, amazed.

Rin had just finished showing Rika around the palace.

"Yes, it is." Rin agreed. "Sometimes Rin even gets lost walking down these hallways, but Lord Sesshoumaru always finds Rin."

"Rin, is there a…garden?"

"Actually…there is! Rin doesn't know why, Rin hasn't shown you that before! Come on!"

Rika asked Rin that, because she knew Kagome would like it. The short time Kagome and Rika spent together, Kagome talked about how much she enjoyed nature. That's one of the reasons why she came back to the Feudal Era frequently. (Besides the fact that she felt obligated to look for the Jewel Shards.)

Rika gasped at how beautiful the garden looked. More flowers than she could possibly count, some flowers she had never seen before. Yes, Rika would absolutely show this to Kagome, once she got better.

Rika's stomach started growling. She realized she hadn't had anything to eat, since she and Kagome left Inuyasha and the others, and she was starving! Rika spotted an apple tree in the middle of the garden. _'Maybe I'll be able to pick one, just one_.' Rika thought.

"Rin, do you think it will be okay if I picked an apple from that tree?" Rika asked, pointing in that direction.

As if on cue, Rika's stomach started growling again.

Rin easily noticed this and said, "Of course! Rika's a guest, she can pick as many apples as she would like!"

"Thank you!"

Rika raced to the tree, and stopped, she looked up, and saw that the nearest branch was too high for her to reach. She never exactly tried climbing a tree before…and she wasn't going to start now.

Rin soon came over, and Rika explained her dilemma to the younger girl.

"Hmmm," Rin tapped her chin in thought. "Wait, Rin has an idea!"

Rin disappeared, but soon reappeared with Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon.

"Rika, this is Ah-Un." Rin introduced. "Ah-Un, this is Rika. Rika needs help getting a few apples from that branch, is it okay if she stands on you, so she can reach?"

Ah-Un grunted, then they nodded their heads.

"Okay Rika, go ahead and climb up." Rin said.

Rika climbed onto Ah-Un's back, and very carefully stood up, keeping her hands out so it would be easier to balance. She stood on her tippy-toes, and reached for the one of the apples…success! She held a bright, shiny red apple in her palm, inspecting it to make sure there were no brown spots. When she found that the apple was clean, she said, "Rin can you hold any apples I get, for me please?"

"Sure!" Rin answered

"Here, catch!" Rika tossed the apple to Rin, who easily caught it.

Rika continued picking a few more apples, inspecting them for brown spots, and then tossing them to Rin. As soon as her hand touched the last apple, she was going to pick she heard a high, and _very _annoying voice. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The voice surprised Rika, causing her to lose her balance, and fall off of Ah-Un. "Ow," Rika said, rubbing the spot where she landed on. (Which happened to be her rear end.)

She turned to find what appeared to be an angry looking, bug-eyed toad demon.

"You're an ugly thing, aren't you?" Rika blurted out.

The toad demon looked shocked at the sudden insult, then he went back to being angry again.

"What-I-HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! First you steal apples from Lord Sesshoumaru's garden, then you call his most loyal and trustworthy servant ugly! I shall have you beheaded for this!"

"Calm down, Master Jaken." Rin said. "Rin told her it was okay to take a few apples."

"Rin, you stupid child! Mind your own business!"

"Hey!" Rika immediately got up on her feet. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"And what do you think a worthless, thieving hanyou like you, is going to do about it?" Jaken challenged. "Do you _honestly _think you can defeat me?"

"Actually yes, I do."

Rika quickly took Jaken's Staff of Two Heads, which he was currently holding, and bonked him on the head with the bottom end of the staff.

"Oh, the pain!" Jaken said dramatically.

"Get over it, you big baby." Rika snapped. "I didn't hit you _that _hard."

Rika dropped the staff onto Jaken, which knocked him to the ground.

"Why you little-"

"Run Rin!" Rika commanded, as she herself started to take off running, Rin quickly followed after her, carrying the apples.

"Come back here!" Jaken commanded.

The two girls ignored him and kept on running. They ran far enough, so Jaken wouldn't be able to catch them. He gave up and decided to retrieve his staff.

After Rika was sure they lost Jaken, she stopped and sat down on the grass. Rin followed her example. They ate the freshly picked apples, leaving a couple for Kagome. After they finished eating, they laid down on the grass, and watched the clouds as they slowly floated along in the sky.

Rika felt a sense of peace and serenity, which she hadn't felt in a long time, simply from cloud-watching. Rika realized this was a great opportunity, to ask Rin a certain question.

"Rin," Rika said. "Have you ever heard Sesshoumaru…mention Kagome before?"

"Hmm?" Rin said. "Oh…come to think of it, that day where Rin and Rika first met, Rin did hear something about Kagome."

"What did he say?"

"Rin thinks he said something about why she should stop pursuing Inuyasha when he obviously doesn't return her feelings."

"Okay…"

'_Not much to go on.'_ Rika thought.

"He did say something else," Rin continued "Quietly, but Rin was able to hear what Lord Sesshoumaru said, which was, "But that will all change soon.""

"How interesting." Rika said. "Rin, I want to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I coming up with a plan to bring Sesshoumaru and Kagome together, because I want to repay her for saving my life, and I'll need your help. Do you think you'd be up for it?"

"Rin would love to help Rika! Rin has always thought Lord Sesshoumaru needed someone he really cares about, and Kagome would be perfect!"

"That's what I thought too."

The Two girls headed back inside the palace, Rin offered to play with Rika in her room, but Rika said she wanted to visit Kagome again, and that she'll come play with her later. Rin nodded and went to her room, while Rika headed to Kagome's, with the two apples she had saved.

Rika walked into Kagome's room, and was surprised to find Kagome sitting straight up. Didn't she say it would take her a couple more days? Oh, well, Rika decided not to ask. She went over to the miko, and crouched next to her. Kagome smiled at the young girl, and said, "Did you have fun exploring the palace?"

"Yes, it's so large! And did you know that Sesshoumaru had a graden?"

"No I didn't."

"Once you get better, I'll show it to you."

"I would like that."

"I also got these apples from the garden, don't worry, Rin said it was okay if I picked a few. I even saved these for you, if you want them."

"Of course, I would love to have them, that's very kind of you Rika."

Rika looked down at the ground shyly, and handed the apples to Kagome, which she happily ate.

"Kagome, when you get better, are we going to still get Shippou?"

"Yes, I have to get my son back."

"But Kagome, wouldn't it be dangerous? Once Inuyasha finds out that Kikyo is dead…again. Who do you think he'll blame? And what if he tries to kill you too? Also, for all we know, Sango and Miroku could've left Inuyasha, and took Shippou with them."

"You have a point there, but still, we have to make sure. Besides, it's not like we'll be going alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshoumaru offered to come with us. He said he would make sure that Inuyasha won't try to hurt us."

"Sesshoumaru really…offered to come?"

"Mm hm, he really did."

"Okay well, Rin wanted me to come play with her, so I'll go now."

Kagome nodded.

As Rika was walking to Rin's room, she remembered that something was different about Kagome's scent. Unlike the other humans that Rika encountered, Kagome's scent was wonderful. She smelled like jasmine, but her scent this time was different, it wasn't bad, just different. Rika could also sense how faint it was, but it was still there.

"Strange," Rika said. "Why do I feel like I know what that scent is?"

That's when realization hit her.

"Wait a minute…I _do _know that scent. It's the scent of someone who has been marked, as a demon's intended mate!"

* * *

Author's Note: Review please! Oh, and Merry Christmas everybody!

_Review Responses_

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: **Well, I'm trying to keep him in character as much as possible. *bows* and thank you very much!

**Dorkfish97: **Thank you, I will do my best.

**mikansakuraangel: ** :D

**iloveyou99: **I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, which will be hard, since I have a very busy life.

**ookami kattana: **I didn't really think of that chapter as a cliffhanger…but oh well, still glad that you like it


	8. Chapter 8

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 8

Rika couldn't stop thinking about what she had found out. Kagome had been marked by a demon! H-How could this be? It couldn't have been Inuyasha, for two reasons. 1). He was a hanyou, therefore he couldn't mark his intended, like full demons could. 2). He was already mated to Kikyo.

One thing Rika knew for sure was that Kagome was scent-marked, but she couldn't remember any encounters with any full demons other than…Sesshoumaru.

Come to think of it, Kagome smelled _exactly _like Sesshoumaru.

It took everything Rika had to contain a very girlish squeal that wanted to come out. This was perfect! Now, Rika knew for sure Sesshoumaru was interested in Kagome. Well, he had to be. Since he _marked _Kagome as his intended mate!

'_Wait a minute,' _Rika thought. _'Does Kagome even realize she had been marked? Probably not, she would've made it __**very **__clear she knew-'_

"Rika?"

'_-I wonder if I should tell her, or if I should let Sesshoumaru tell her?-'_

"Rika?"

'_-I should tell her, but how should I approach this? I have no idea how Kagome is going to react to this sort of thing-'_

"Rika?"

'_-Hm, I wonder-'_

"RIKA!"

Rika was interrupted from her thoughts by Rin. The younger girl had her arms crossed, and looked very annoyed with Rika, since she had been saying the hanyou's name for the past thirty minutes.

'_Oh!' _Rika thought. _'I was too deep in thought, that I forgot I was supposed to be playing with Rin!'_

"I'm so sorry, Rin I completely dozed off, when I should've been playing with you." Rika apologized.

Rin's expression softened, she couldn't stay mad at her new friend.

"That's okay." Rin said. "If Rika doesn't mind, would Rika tell Rin what she thinking about?"

Rika smiled. "Rin, wanna know a secret?"

"Mm hm." Rin nodded, excitedly.

"I found out that Sesshoumaru marked Kagome!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"What exactly does that mean?"

Rika realized that Rin wasn't familiar with demon courtship.

"Um, well, you see…when a demon wants to take a demoness, or a human, in this case, as his mate. He marks her, by mixing his scent with her own, sometimes without her even realizing it. He does this as a warning for other demons to back off."

"Ohhh, Rin sees now. So Lord Sesshoumaru wants to make Lady Kagome as his mate?"

"That's correct."

"This is great! Now, Rin will have a mother!"

"Yeah, but the thing is…Kagome doesn't know she has been marked."

"She doesn't?"

"No, and I don't how Kagome will react to this. So please Rin, don't say anything to her about this. It'll either be me or Sesshoumaru who will tell her when the time is right…and when she's in a good mood."

"Rin promises not to say anything to Lady Kagome."

"Good."

Rika didn't know how she knew so much about demon courtship, she didn't remember her mother telling her this, or her father…she decided to shrug it off as just instinct, or something like that.

* * *

Two more days passed, and Kagome was fully healed, well, she still had to wear that bandage around her arm, but other than that, she was okay. That day was also, when Kagome, Rika, and Sesshoumaru set off to retrieve Shippou. Rin was told to stay at the palace, much to her disappointment.

While Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rika were leaving the palace, Rika asked Kagome, "Where exactly are we going to go?"

"We're going to check Kaede's village first, to see if they had decided to stop there." Kagome responded. "Sesshoumaru says it's only a few hours from here on foot."

"Okay."

The small group traveled in silence. Rika kept stealing glances between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The hanyou couldn't believe Kagome was still oblivious to the fact that she was marked.

'_What's taking Sesshoumaru so long?' _Rika wondered. _'If he doesn't hurry and break the news to Kagome, then I will. Though, I think maybe it would be better if Sesshoumaru told her, since he will be the one to face Kagome's wrath, and not me.'_

Rika looked at Kagome again, and was amazed she lasted this long without talking. Usually the miko would always talk when they were traveling with Inuyasha and the others. But she hadn't said anything for two hours.

'_I wonder how long it will take before she cracks.' _Rika thought.

Rika realized that she forgot to do something before they left the palace.

'_Shoot! I promised Kagome I would show her the gardens when she got better! She hasn't said anything about it before we left. I hope we go back to the palace so I can show her.' _

Rika was worried about this, because she always kept her promises.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kaede's village, a little bit after noon, a monk, a demon slayer, and an old miko sat in a little circle having lunch. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou left Inuyasha days ago, Sango getting fed up with his attitude and Shippou missing his mother. They figured that Kagome and Rika would've returned to the village by now. But, they were nowhere in sight.

Had Kagome really gone home in the future? What of Rika? Did Kagome take the child home to her mother? Did they even stop by the village? No, Kaede said she did not see them.

Sango looked outside to find Shippou sitting with Kirara, with a melancholy expression on his face. The demon slayer sighed. Shippou was taking Kagome's disappearance the hardest. He did lose his mother you know. The young kitsune had simply refused to eat anything as soon as they came to Kaede's village. If this went on any longer, the child would starve. Miroku and Sango hoped and prayed it would not come to that, and Kagome would return soon.

Kirara rubbed against Shippou and purred, in an effort to comfort him, but to no avail. Shippou just stared blankly ahead. "Sorry Kirara, I'm not in the mood right now." He said.

Kirara mewed sadly, and settled for just sitting next to him.

'_I get why mama had to leave Inuyasha but…why didn't she take me with her? Why did she abandon me?' _Shippou thought to himself.

Shippou looked out to the road that led to the village. Was it just his imagination, or did he see three familiar silhouette figures? Shippou squinted, the figures came closer, and as they came closer they looked more and more familiar. The kitsune's eyes widened, in realization.

"Mama!"

The young kitsune got up, bounded over to Kagome, and leapt into her arms. Kagome, a little bit surprised, managed to easily catch Shippou. "M-mama," Shippou sobbed. "I-I thought I've never see you again."

"Shhh," Kagome whispered. "I'm here now."

"B-But mama, when you left, why did you forget me?"

It was Kagome's turn to cry now.

"Shippou, you will never know how truly sorry I am. I regretted not taking you with me ever since that day, and I hate myself for it."

"Mama, don't cry. I forgive you."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Shippou."

Rika didn't know what to make of this situation. It made her feel a little awkward, to be honest. She looked at Sesshoumaru, to see his reaction, but he remained as impassive as ever.

Sango and Miroku came out of the hut to see what all the commotion was about. Of course, they were surprised to find Sesshoumaru, Rika, and Kagome there. They were happy that Kagome returned, nonetheless.

Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku and said, "Hi, guys."

"I can't believe you came back from, Kagome!" Miroku said.

Kagome chuckled. "To tell you the truth I never actually went back to the future."

"Oh, who cares if you went back or not." Sango said. "You're here, and that's all that matters, now come here you!"

Sango grabbed Kagome and Shippou into a group hug.

Rika smiled. It seems like Kagome's friends really did care for her. Although, Rika was happy that Kagome was reunited with her son and friends, she felt like she didn't really belong in their group, like an outcast. Hm, maybe she should just leave and fend herself. Maybe it will be better this way.

It was at that time Shippou noticed that Rika looked a little depressed. He figured it was that they left her out their group hug.

"Hey, guys," Shippou said. "What about Rika?"

The others looked up, at the hanyou.

"Come join us, Rika." Miroku invited.

Rika face brightened. They…they actually wanted her to join their group.

"A-Are you sure?" Rika asked. "I-I it's okay, it's not like-"

"Just come on over." Sango said.

"Okay!" Rika immediately joined the group hug.

For once in her life, Rika felt like she belonged.

Sesshoumaru's emotionless gaze was on the scene before him.

'_Hn.' _He thought.

He would never be able to understand humans.

* * *

Miroku and Sango asked Kagome why Sesshoumaru was with her, which she happily explained that Sesshoumaru saved her and Rika from Kikyo, and how he brought them back to his palace until she was fully healed.

Out of the blue, Shippou said, "Mama, you smell…different."

The adults looked at the kitsune.

"What do you mean Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"It's not bad or anything but…it smells like you were-"

Rika's hand shot out to cover Shippou's mouth. "Hahaha! Silly Shippou! Of course Kagome doesn't smell any different, you must be imagining things!"

Shippou struggled to get out from Rika's grip, but it was stronger than he thought.

"Rika, is there something you're not telling me?" Kagome asked, suspiciously.

"No! It's nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Kagome was unconvinced.

"Rika, tell me, _now_."

"But…I don't think you'll be able to handle it…yet."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

Rika sighed, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Rika removed her hand from Shippou's mouth, and motioned for Kagome to come closer, so she could whisper it. Kagome leaned over, and Rika whispered in Kagome's ear.

After, Rika was done telling Kagome, the miko sat in silence to register what she was just told, then…

"**HE DID WHAT!?"**

Could be heard throughout all Japan.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter is crappy, but I wanted to get it out, since I put it off for so long. A few days ago, I read all of your guys' reviews, and that's what gave me the motivation to finish this chapter, so thank you to the people who reviewed!


	9. Chapter 9

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 9

Kagome was mad, no, angry, no, that's not it…she was furious! She marched out of the hut where everyone else was currently, except Sesshoumaru, who preferred to stay outside. If anyone valued their life, they would stay out of Kagome's path, while she made her way to Sesshoumaru, to give him a piece of her mind.

Rika trailed after the miko, trying to calm her down. Which the hanyou should know by now, is impossible to do once Kagome was angry.

"Kagome, it's not that big of a deal!" Rika said.

Kagome halted, Rika almost bumped into her. Then, Kagome slowly turned around to face, the now terrified Rika.

"Not a big deal? Is that what you said?"

"Um…y-yes?" Rika said, nervously.

"I see, so _you _don't think it's a big deal that Sesshoumaru , marked me as his intended, without me evening knowing. Is that true?"

Rika nodded. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut, in these situations.

"Well, _I _on the other hand _do _think that this is a big deal. Sesshoumaru _marked _me without my consent! I don't how he did it without me knowing-"

"He scent-marked you."

"What?"

"Well, you see, a demon marks his intended mate by-"

"Never mind that, I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind!"

And with that, Kagome marched off again.

Rika decided to give up on calming Kagome. She glared in the direction of the hut, where Kagome's friends where hiding. Some help they were, they were too scared to come help Rika that they just stayed in the hut.

"Hmph! Cowards." Rika said, and started to follow Kagome.

What Rika didn't know was that they were the smart ones. Anyway, she started to follow Kagome. She was curious about how this would turn out.

* * *

Kagome searched around the village for Sesshoumaru.

'_Where is he?' _She thought to herself.

She soon spotted him, leaning casually against a tree. She walked up to him, yelling, "SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to face Kagome, with a bored expression.

She glared at him. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? JUST EXACTLY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I'M GOING TO-"

"Miko, cease your yelling." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome remembered that since he was a demon, he had sensitive hearing. But at this particular moment, she didn't really care.

"I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO! You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! You also have no right to mark me without my permission, especially with me being unaware!"

"Wait, who told you that I marked you." Sesshoumaru asked. His expression turned from emotionless to dangerous.

Kagome was taken aback by his sudden threatening look. "Well, it was…"

Rika had finally caught up to Kagome in time to see her yelling at Sesshoumaru. The hanyou cringed.

'_Sheesh, she doesn't have to yell that loud.' _Rika thought. _'It's hurting my ears.' _

Rika noticed that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now looking right at her. She gulped. _'This can't be good.' _Rika wanted to turn around and go back to the hut, but she walked over to the two adults. She figured if she'd tried to make a run for it, they would come after her and drag her back by her tail. Rika shuddered at the thought.

When Rika approached them, Sesshoumaru glared at her and asked, "Hanyou, were you the one who told the miko?"

Rika knew what he was talking about, and she wanted to tell him again that 'the miko's' name was Kagome, but she decided now wasn't best time to correct him.

"I-I uh, um…" Rika started, nervously. "Wh-What I mean is…"

Sesshoumaru gave her an impatient look, which clearly said, _'Get on with it'_.

Rika took a deep breath. "Well, you see, I sensed Kagome smelled differently, and I realized that she was marked. I didn't know what demon could've marked her while I was still around, so I assumed it was you. And that's when I noticed that Kagome did smell exactly like you. I swear I wasn't going to say anything to her, because I thought you were going to tell her soon, but when we came back to this village Shippou started noticing that Kagome smelled different, too. He was about to say something about it, but I stopped him at the last minute. Though, I guess I made it obvious that there was something Kagome didn't know, and so she asked me."

Sesshoumaru still stared at Rika after her long explanation. Rika didn't know if he was confused and if she should start her explanation over, but soon enough Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I see," was all he said.

Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Rika was sent back to the hut, with the others, because Kagome and Sesshoumaru needed to discuss more on "adult matters" and Rika was too young to understand. She didn't care, she was happy just to get away from the scary miko, and the terrifying demon.

'_Hm, I was right. They're perfect for each other.'_ Rika thought. _'They're both terrifying when they're angry.'_

As soon as Rika stepped inside the hut, everyone gave her puzzled looks.

"Rika, what's going on?" Sango was the first to ask. "What did you tell Kagome, and why was she so angry?"

"Yeah and why does she smell like Sesshoumaru?" Shippou piped up.

Rika sighed, and began to tell her long story.

* * *

After the hanyou finished her tale, she found that everyone, much to her amusement, had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Wha-how-I-I can't believe it!" Miroku stuttered.

"Wow, just…wow." Sango added. "I've never knew that Sesshoumaru would do something like that."

"HA!" Rika said, out of nowhere. "Admit it! I told you guys that Sesshoumaru liked Kagome!"

"Rika," Sango started. "That doesn't mean that-"

"-There could be other reasons for why Sesshoumaru marked Kagome." Miroku reasoned.

Rika knew they were trying to come up with an excuse, because they just couldn't face the truth. She was right and they were wrong.

"No! You guys are just trying to come up with an excuse! Now, admit it!"

"But-"

"ADMIT IT!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and then said, "Fine, we wrong and you were right."

Rika smirked, and said, "I know."

* * *

Author's Note: Hm, getting a little cocky there aren't you Rika? Anyway, hi everyone! I know that I'm taking a reaaaaaalllly long time post these chapters now, because I've been getting writer's block a lot. I hope you've guys realized by now I'm making this up as I go along…but there is a plot! Somewhat…I would really like to hear what you guys think should happen in the next chapter so hopefully, I won't get another writer's block. But, PM me if you have any ideas. If you don't, or you think I should come up with it myself then I will. Also, 50 reviews! Thanks so much for your feedback guys! My main goal is get up to a 100 reviews! Come on, we're half-way there.

_Review Responses_

**Deathstarling556: **Yes, yes she is. ;)

**MyRawrIsSoft: **Ah, I'm sorry! I was in such a rush to get that chapter out, that I decided not to put in that little detail! I knew I should've put in there! Though, I hope that beginning of this chapter cleared it up for you. If not, I apologize again.

**mikansakuraangel: **:)


	10. Chapter 10

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 10

Rika's eyes wandered around the hut, trying to find something interesting, while she was waiting for Kagome to come back. What was taking her and Sesshoumaru so long anyway? Rika had nothing to do really, but watch what everyone else was doing. Miroku tried to stealthily touch Sango's butt, but she caught him and slapped him across the face, for the fifth time that day. Rika found that actually amusing, but not that much.

The hanyou's eyes eventually traveled to Shippou. He was getting something out of Kagome's huge, yellow, bag…thing. It was more likely he would get lost in there, rather than find something. _'Hm, what is it that's he was searching for, anyway?' _Rika couldn't help but wonder.

It seems that Shippou found what he was looking for, because he had a satisfied grin on his face, and he was holding what looked like a little box of some sorts. He went back to the side of the other side of the room where there was some paper lying around. Rika wanted to know what was in the unfamiliar box so she went to where Shippou was, and asked "What's that you have there, Shippou?"

Shippou looked up at the girl, and realized that she meant his new box of crayons that Kagome had gotten for him. "Oh, these are my crayons!"

"Crayons?" Rika said, trying out the foreign word.

"Yeah, here, I'll show you what they're for."

Shippou got some paper that he had lying around, and took a crayon from the box, and began to draw. Rika was amazed, she never seen that color before. She looked again, at Shippou's crayons. It was like he had all the colors of the rainbow in that one, small box. She wanted to try to draw with those colors too.

"Shippou…can I try?" Rika asked.

"Sure! You can use as many as you like. Besides, mama would want me to share."

Rika nodded and chose a few colors that she liked, and Shippou was kind enough to give her some of the papers that he uses for drawing. Rika didn't know exactly what she wanted to draw. She stole a glance at Shippou, and saw his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She looked back at her blank paper, and decided to draw a flower. It seemed easy, and simple enough to do.

The two children had been drawing for a few minutes, when Shippou had exclaimed, "Whew! I'm finished with this page!"

Rika looked up, curious to see what Shippou had drawn. But before she could look, Shippou shoved it under a pile of his other "masterpieces".

"Um, Shippou," Rika said, "I was kinda curious to see what you had drawn."

"Sorry, Rika but I'm not showing anyone my drawings until I finish my story." Shippou stated.

"Story?"

"Mm hmm, I like to draw pictures of stories I come up with. In fact, I'll show you the pictures of the first story I came up with."

Shippou went back to the pile of his previous drawings, and looked through them to find the pictures he was looking for. Once he found them all, he arranged them neatly, and showed the first picture to Rika.

"This story is called _The Dog, the Cat, and the Wolf"_.

* * *

Kagome made her way back to the hut, mulling over her conversation with Sesshoumaru. Seriously, the nerve of that guy! She had asked him why he marked her in the first place, which he didn't fully answer her. Plus, He told her once she was marked there was no way she could get out of it, and he would give her three days to say good-bye to her friends. After that, she was to come back to the Western Palace, and If she didn't, he would come and get her himself. Kagome refused to believe there wasn't a way to get out of this.

She could always go back home and just stay there. But that would be just plain selfish of her. She still had a duty to collect all the jewel shards, and help defeat Naraku. Also, she took it upon herself to raise Shippou…and Rika. It wasn't like she could bring them with her back home, since only she and Inuyasha could pass through the well.

Inuyasha…

Kagome violently shook her head, to rid the memories of the hanyou.

Anyway, Sesshoumaru _did _save her and Rika from Kikyo, _and _he took her back to the Western Palace until she fully recovered. So, she did kind of owe him…but being marked was just too much! Wait a minute…Kagome was thinking of a plan. Maybe she will humor Sesshoumaru on this whole 'marking' thing. If she could just get back to the palace, maybe she could find something on how to get out this whole mess, and find some answers while she was at it. She still needed to know why Sesshoumaru marked her in the first place, since he didn't exactly give a clear answer on that.

It was settled, she would tell Sango and Miroku of her plan, to get some advice from them, and then she would be off. But first, she needed a bath in the hot springs.

After Shippou had finished telling Rika his story, she applauded enthusiastically. "Wow, Shippou! That was really good!"

"Thanks." Shippou said. "I'm actually going to add to this story, but I don't want anyone to see my drawings for it, until I'm completely finished."

Rika nodded her head in understanding. She couldn't help but think that the "dog" and the "cat" in Shippou's story looked very familiar…As Rika pondered over that, Kagome unexpectedly walked into the hut.

"Hello, everyone I'm back!" The miko said, cheerfully.

"Mama!" Shippou shouted, as he launched himself into Kagome's arms.

"So, what did Sesshoumaru say Kagome?" Sango asked. "Did you manage to make him agree to undo the mark?"

Kagome sighed. "I'll explain it all to you and Miroku later, but first, I seriously need a bath in the hot springs. Do you want to come with me Sango?"

"No, that's all right Kagome. _Somebody _has to make sure a certain lecherous _monk_, doesn't peep on you, while you're bathing."

"Ah, Sango, you wound me!" Miroku said, pretending to be hurt. "You know I would only peep on you."

After those words came out of Miroku's mouth, he instantly regretted saying them.

"HENTAI!"

And with that, Miroku had a new, red slap mark on his face.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Shippou said.

"Nope, he never will." Kagome answered.

She set Shippou back on the ground, and went over to her yellow bag, for her bathing supplies. Once she found them all she said, "Let's go Shippou."

"I almost forgot to tell you mama, I took a bath yesterday."

"Oh, Rika, do you want to come?"

"Who me?" Rika asked.

"Yes you, silly." Kagome giggled. "When was the last time you had a bath?"

It awed Rika how many mood swings the miko had. She's about to kill somebody one moment, and the next she's all sweet and kind. Amazing…also, when _was _the last time Rika had a bath? She couldn't remember. Maybe she did need one. "Um, okay, I'll go with you."

"Great!"

* * *

When the Kagome and Rika arrived at the hot springs, Kagome set down her bathing supplies and began to strip her clothing, while Rika did the same, but hesitantly. She never bathed with anyone besides her mother, so she was a little self-conscience, but Kagome was the closest thing she had to a mother right now. Besides, they were both girls, so it shouldn't matter, right?

Anyway, when Kagome was done she went ahead and got into the steamy water, while Rika was untying her braid. Once the girl has had successfully untied her braid, and let her hair free, she too, stepped into the hot springs.

Rika watched Kagome as she reached for one of the strange bottles, the woman had brought with her. The younger girl has assumed it was a part of her bathing supplies, but what exactly was in that bottle? Kagome opened the cap, turned the bottle upside down, and squeezed the liquid into the palm of her hand. She set the bottle on the ground next to her.

"What's in the bottle, Kagome?" Rika asked.

It took a little bit for Kagome to realize that the girl meant her shampoo.

"Oh, it's just shampoo. It's for my hair." Kagome explained.

"Ah."

Rika still didn't understand, but she decided to not say anything.

The hanyou watched Kagome as she washed her hair. Hmm, it seems like a lot of trouble. But, Rika had to admit she did like how shiny and clean Kagome hair looked, compared to her messy and tangly hair.

After Kagome finished, she insisted on cleaning Rika, who protested that she was old enough to clean herself. Eventually, Kagome gave in and let the girl have one of her scrubbys. Rika asked how she was supposed to use the fluffy thing, where Kagome explained that she got one of the bottles that had soap in it, and poured it on the scrubby, and all Rika had to do was just rub it on her body.

"Oh," Rika said.

Seemed simple enough.

Although, Rika did ask for Kagome's assistance, for scrubbing her back. Which, the miko was more than happy to oblige.

Rika handed Kagome the scrubby, and turned around so that her back was facing the older woman. What Kagome saw made her gasp.

Rika's back was covered with scars.

Was this what Rika meant, when she said, the people in her village beat her? Kagome didn't realize it was this horrible. She could hardly bring herself to even _look_ at the scars.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked. Wanting to know what was taking Kagome so long.

Kagome snapped back to reality, and answered, "N-Nothing, I just spaced out for a minute there."

"Oh, okay."

Kagome decided to suck it up, and proceed with her task of cleaning Rika's back. She could deal with this. Besides, she's seen more gruesome sights.

The miko kept thinking to herself, how she could heal Rika's scars. Then, she realized she was a miko! Of course she could heal Rika's scars, with her powers. She did it before, and she will do it again.

"All done!" Kagome said, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Kagome." Rika said. "By the way, did Sesshoumaru tell you the reason why he marked you?"

Kagome groaned, bad memories being brought up of the demon lord. "He didn't exactly give a clear answer. All he said was, 'It's because you're a miko.' What's that supposed to mean? All he does is confuse me! I mean, I thought demons and mikos were supposed to be enemies! Why would a demon even want to mate with a miko?!"

"Well, I once heard that if a miko and a demon were to mate their children would be full demons, not hanyous, and they would be very powerful. I think it only happened once though, and nobody really knows for sure. The person I heard it from could have been lying…"

"So that's why! He only marked me, so he could have powerful heirs!"

"Also, another reason is that probably a council or something like that, told Sesshoumaru that he needs to find a mate soon or their gonna choose one for him."

"Then, why doesn't he just let them choose a demoness for his mate?"

"What if that demoness is a stuck-up, spoiled brat? Can you _really_ see Sesshoumaru putting up with that woman for the rest of his life?"

"Hm, I guess not. She wouldn't last a day. Sesshoumaru would slice her head off." Kagome giggled. "But, still…if it's a miko he wants, why me? There are plenty of other more powerful mikos out there."

"Well, maybe he's more comfortable with someone he knows, at least a little bit, rather than a complete stranger."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't seem like that though…"

'_Maybe I'll find out why Sesshoumaru wanted me in the first place too, while I'm at the Western Palace.' _Kagome thought. "I'm done, now why don't you rinse off?"

"Okay." Rika replied.

She took a deep breath, and dunked into the water. After a few seconds, she came back up.

"I'm going to get out now, Kagome." Rika stated.

"Alright, I'm ready to come out, too." Kagome said.

The miko and the hanyou both climbed out of the hot springs to dry off, with a couple of towels Kagome had brought. When Rika was finished drying off, she went over to where she had placed her kimono. She took off the towel that was wrapped around her, and began putting on her kimono. Though, she waited for Kagome to finish putting on her clothes (which happened to be her miko's garb), so the young woman could help Rika tie her obi.

"Kagome could you help me tie this?" Rika asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied, as she bent on one knee, and began tying Rika's obi.

"I could also help put your hair back in a braid." Kagome offered.

"I already know how to braid my hair." Rika stated.

"Yes, but it looked kind of messy. I could make it look better."

Rika sighed. "Well, if you insist."

Kagome quickly finished tying Rika's obi, and then began to work on braiding Rika's hair. "You know," Kagome started. "You look really cute with your hair down. Maybe you should leave it down more often?"

"No, I don't think so. It gets in the way."

"Suit yourself, but one of these days you're going to want to wear it down."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know…probably to impress a boy?"

"What!?" No way! Boys are stupid!"

"You think that now, but soon you're going to like a boy, and want to impress him."

Rika huffed. "Yeah, right."

Kagome tied up Rika's braid with a ribbon she brought along with her, and then looked over her work. Yes, it looked much better than it did before.

"Alright Rika, let's go back to the village." Kagome announced, standing up and gathering her left over bathing supplies.

"Okay," Rika agreed, as she stood up as well. Just then, she sensed something.

'_Huh?' _Rika thought, she looked behind her to see that there was a path going through the forest. She felt like something was telling her to go down that path.

"Rika, are you coming?" Kagome called, now starting to walk away.

"Y-Yeah, just give me one minute. I'll catch up." Rika said.

She was torn, she _should _go with Kagome, but she wanted to go down this path, and see where it would take her. This nagging feeling she was getting was telling her that it was important. Rika made up her mind, and started to walk down the path.

* * *

Rika had been walking for what seemed like hours now.

"Why am I doing this?" Rika asked herself. "Kagome must be worried about me. I need to go back right now."

Before she could turn around, however, she noticed there was clearing up ahead.

"Well, maybe just a quick look, and then I'll turn around."

When Rika eventually came to the clearing, she gasped. She knew this place. This was where her home was! At least, where her home should be, instead there was nothing there.

"W-W-What happened!?" Rika cried. "Where's the hut? Where's mama? It's like…they never even existed…"

"Foolish little Rika," A sinister voice said. "It's because they _didn't _exist."

Rika turned around to see who this voice belonged too. Her eyes widened in fright. "Who…Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm hurt you don't remember me. But, I guess I'll introduce myself anyway. I am Kagura, the Wind Witch."

* * *

Author's Note: I have no excuses this time as to why I didn't get it finished earlier. I can't always blame it on writer's block, I was lazy, and I apologize for that. Also, there was school too, and that is my main focus. But, now that it's out for summer I will have more free time, and I promised myself I wouldn't be lazy with my writing. I already know what to write for the next chapter, so you can expect an update in a week or less. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 11

"W-W-What do you want from me?" Rika stuttered. "And how do you know my name? What do you mean my home and mama never existed?"

The wind demoness smirked. "This isn't like you to be shaking like a scared little puppy, Rika, and to be asking so many questions…but it appears that I need to enlighten you. I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. No, I'm only here to check up on you. Though, I guess I was supposed to do it secretly. Oh, well. Also, I meant exactly what I said. Whatever memories you have of your precious little home and mother is fake."

"Fake? Why would they be fake? You still haven't answered why you know my name either."

"It's not my place to say why…yet. The same goes for knowing your name. Well, it looks like I've been here too long, but before I go I will leave you with this. You've been a very naughty girl, Rika, and like all children who've been naughty, will get punishment soon enough."

With the flick of her hand, Kagura threw up the white feather she kept in hair. Rika was assaulted by powerful winds, which knocked her down to the ground. The last thing the hanyou saw was the wind demoness who called herself Kagura, disappear into the evening sky, on a huge, white feather.

'_Just…who exactly _was _that demoness?' _Rika wondered. She looked back to where she thought her home was.

'_She…she must have been lying, yeah, that must be it. Why would my memories be fake? They all felt too real to be fake. Besides, they're the only memories I have of my life, before…'_

Rika brought her knees up to her chest, still staring at the empty space, where she hoped that something, anything would magically appear. Her hut, her mother…

Come to think of it, she didn't know what her mother even looked like! She tried very hard to think of her mother's face, but all that would come up was a blank face.

"This…this can't be happening," Rika whispered. "Maybe…Kagura was telling the truth…NO! She was lying! She was lying…."

Rika continued to tell herself that, as she kept staring at the empty piece of land, where her made up hut was. She was completely in denial, it seemed like nobody could save her now…except a hand that gently touched her shoulder.

Surprisingly, that simple gesture brought Rika back to reality.

'_Oh my gosh…I-I must've been here for hours, while I was in self-denial! I can't believe it.' _Rika thought. She could feel the pressure of the hand on her shoulder, and figured Kagome had found her. _'I need to stop doing stuff that worries Kagome, it isn't fair to her. I know I'm gonna be in for a scolding now…or more possibly something worse. But that's okay, because at least I know she cares.'_

Rika placed her little hand on top of the much bigger one, still resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know there's no excuse for going off on my own, when I said I would be right there. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I also know I'm been causing a lot of worry for you lately. I need to stop being selfish, it's not fair to you. Plus, I just found out something horrible and it's really..."

Rika looked up expecting to see Kagome's face. The girl's eyes widened.

"You're not Kagome."

Yes, it wasn't the miko that Rika had expected, it was actually the person she _least _expected to find her.

Sesshoumaru.

* * *

When Rika said that, she immediately removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's and her face was red from embarrassment. Seriously, how could she mistake Sesshoumaru's hand for Kagome's! Well, He had touched her so gently, that she assumed that it was the miko. Plus, she still might've been a little out of it.

Was it Rika's imagination or did she see amusement in the demon lord's eyes?

"I-I'm sorry L-Lord Sesshoumaru I th-thought you were someone else." Rika apologized.

"Hn, obviously." Sesshoumaru said. "From what I have gathered, you lied to the miko and wandered through the forest on your own. Without thinking you could have possibly been eaten by a hungry demon-"

'_Great, he's scolding me, even better!'_

"-Whatever provoked you to-"

"I got this feeling."

"What?"

"Well, right when me and Kagome were leaving the hot springs, I got this eerie feeling to go down this path. I sensed that something was…odd. So I followed it, until it eventually led me here. Sesshoumaru, this place has a lot of meaning to me, you know why?"

"I do not."

"This spot was where the hut that me and mama used to live in. Until, that _thing _came and killed her. Or, so I thought. I guess you can tell that I was shocked to come back to this place, and find nothing there. Then, comes along this woman carrying a fan, and telling me that any memories I have of my mother, my home, anything I have ever known…is fake. That's pretty disturbing, if you ask me."

"Wait, did you say this woman was carrying a _fan_?"

"Yeah, she was demoness. She called herself Kagura, the Wind Witch."

Sesshoumaru mentally growled at the familiar name. _'Kagura, what lies did Naraku tell you to plant in this girl's head? What does he want with her?'_

"But, you know," Rika continued. "Now, that I try to think of mama's face, all that comes up is a blank."

"Interesting."

"I suppose."

Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking away from her. Rika was confused, was he just leaving without her? Alone? Didn't he just say it was too dangerous for her? Did he really expect her find her way back to the village?

Sesshoumaru halted, then turned his head sideways, and said, "Are you coming or not?"

Rika blinked a couple times. "Y-Yeah, wait for me!" She ran to catch up with the demon Lord. She should've known Sesshoumaru by now. Walking away suddenly, meant, _'follow me'_. "Hey, Sesshoumaru did Kagome send you to find me?"

"No, I just happened to be in this particular area, when I picked up your scent." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh, okay."

Rika smiled, for some reason she felt that Sesshoumaru was lying.

'_Hm, he really is kind, deep underneath that terrifying exterior.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Don't really have much to say, except this chapter is shorter that I would have liked it. Anyway, review if you'd please. Constructive criticism is also appreciated, but flames aren't.


	12. Chapter 12

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 12

Eventually, Sesshoumaru and Rika made it back to the village.

"I assume you know where to go from here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, of course, the hut isn't very far." Rika said.

With a slight nod Sesshoumaru turned and started walking away again.

"Hey!" Rika called. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Western Palace." He stated, without looking back.

"O-Okay."

Rika watched Sesshoumaru as he left, for a short while, before she went back to the hut. When she approached the hut, she saw Kagome sitting outside, with a worried expression on her face. Of course that disappeared when she caught sight of Rika.

"Rika, you're back!"

Kagome quickly ran to meet the younger girl. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did-"

"No, no, I'm fine! Really!" Rika reassured.

"Well, that's a relief. Do you realize how worried I was!? I thought a demon kidnapped you or-"

"I'm sorry. I lied to you, I told you I would be right there, but I wandered off on my own."

"What do you mean you 'wandered' off?! What the hell provoked you to do that!? Do you know how dangerous it is in that forest, especially when you're by yourself! A demon could have eaten you!"

"I _know _Kagome, Sesshoumaru made that very clear too."

"Sesshoumaru? You mean he was the one that found you?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? I thought that you were the one who asked him to look for me in the first place."

"No, I…didn't ask him. He was here one moment, when I was telling the others that you were missing. Then, the next moment he was gone."

"Well, he told me that he 'happened' to be around the area that I was in, and picked up on my scent."

"That goes back to my previous question. What area were you in and what provoked you to go there in the first place?"

"It's…hard to explain but I all of the sudden got this feeling to go down the path that was there. It felt something was pulling towards the place it led to, which was a clearing in the forest. That was also the place where…my home was."

"Rika…"

"But Kagome…there was _nothing _there."

"What do you mean there was nothing there?"

"No hut, no mama, nothing."

"Then someone tells me that any memories I have of my home and mama are fake."

"Fake, how can they be fake?"

"I don't know. Kagome, I'm so _scared_, I'm starting to think that person is telling the truth because…I don't even know what my mother looked like."

"There must be something else that-"

"I'm tired right now Kagome, I just want to go to bed."

"A-Alright, Shippou's still in there. Sango and Miroku went out looking for you."

Rika nodded, and proceeded to go into the hut.

Kagome realized that the young girl went through a traumatizing experience, so she did think it was best that Rika should get a good night's sleep, and see if in the morning she will be able to tell Kagome anymore details about what had happened…if she felt like it.

'_Sesshoumaru, even though he didn't admit it, went to go find Rika on his own free will.' _Kagome thought to herself. _'That was…kind of him. Hmm, maybe…he isn't so bad after all…NO! Snap out of it, Kagome! I am going to find a way to reverse the mark, and that's final!' _

Kagome noticed two figures coming, and realized the two figures were Sango and Miroku.

"We're sorry, Kagome," Sango said.

"We couldn't find her." Miroku finished.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Rika came back a few minutes ago." Kagome said, nonchalantly.

"R-Really?!" The demon slayer and the monk said in unison. "She found her way back, all by herself?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru was the one who actually brought her back."

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked. "I've never thought that he'd be willing to find someone he barely knows."

"Me too." Sango agreed. "Besides, why did Rika go missing in the first place?"

Kagome sighed, as she began to tell why Rika went missing and her traumatizing experience that occurred in the forest.

Sango and Miroku were stunned by the story that Kagome had told.

"So…her mother…never even existed?" Sango whispered.

"Yes, but I don't know if somebody is just toying with her head." Kagome said.

"Hmm, did Rika ever say who, was the person that told her memories were fake?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I plan on asking her that tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm getting this feeling that Naraku may have a part in this. Remember when Rika said that a 'dark, evil thing' tried to kill her?"

"Naraku!?" Kagome said, horrified. "What would he want with Rika?!"

"I don't know, honestly…"

"Anyway, I still need to tell you guys what Sesshoumaru's answer was, when I talked to him earlier today."

"So, did he say why he marked you, Kagome?" Sango asked, curiously.

"No, he didn't give me a clear answer, but I decided to go along with it."

"What? I thought you were completely against it." Miroku said.

"I _am_. But, if I humor him, I will gain his trust, and there must be something at the Western Palace that will tell me how to reverse the marking."

"Hm, that could work, but what if you can't find anything before the times comes, that you and Sesshoumaru will be mated?"

"I'll…figure something out." A light blush crept up on Kagome's cheeks.

"Well, if all else fails just make sure you escape that palace." Sango stated.

"That might be a little difficult…"

"Maybe it would be better if you returned to your time." Miroku suggested.

"No! I can't do that! I made a commitment to help you guys defeat Naraku! Plus, I'm the only one who can pass through the Bone Eater's Well. And I can't just leave Shippou and Rika!"

"Rika?"

"You adopted Rika as your child too, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well…I haven't really thought about that. When she told me that her mother had died, I took it upon myself to take care of her, too. She thought she could fend for herself."

"Inuyasha fended for himself for most of his life."

"That's not the point, Miroku. I don't want Rika to have to go through the same thing as Inuyasha."

"We could always take care of them, Kagome." Sango offered.

"Yes, but don't you remember Shippou's behavior earlier today?" Miroku said. "He missed Kagome so much, that he refused to eat anything. We can't let that happen again."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, while I was away…Shippou _starved _himself?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"W-We tried to get him to eat, but he was too depressed, that he simply didn't want to eat! B-But when you and Rika got back...well, you saw how happy he was."

Kagome sighed, "Hm, I guess I have no choice but to bring both Shippou and Rika along with me."

"Do you think Sesshoumaru would be alright with that?" Sango wondered.

"I think he'll understand; he has Rin, remember? Even if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with it either way, because I'm not leaving without Shippou and Rika. Anyway, it's late guys, let's go to sleep."

Kagome sat up, and went inside the hut, without another word. Sango and Miroku quickly followed behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and my OC belongs to me.

* * *

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Chapter 13

Three days had quickly passed, and it was time for Kagome, Rika, and Shippou to make their journey to the Western Palace.

Although, Kagome, being the stubborn woman that she was, would have remained in the village just to spite Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku reminded the miko of her plan to find information of undoing the mark at the Western Palace, and that it was _her _idea in the first place to humor Sesshoumaru. They managed to convince Kagome that Sesshoumaru, being the stubborn demon that he was, would have come back to the village and dragged her to the palace if he needed to.

Begrudgingly, Kagome got her oversized, yellow backpack, and retrieved Shippou and Rika. Then, they were off.

During the two days Kagome had left at the village, she enlightened Rika and Shippou of her plan, so they wouldn't be confused as to why she was she was going along with Sesshoumaru marking her. What Kagome didn't know was Rika was devising a plan of her own, and she's going to put it into to action, once they arrive at the palace. Of course, she isn't going to do it all by herself. She will need help from a couple of friends.

"Say, mama, how long does it take to get to the Western Palace?" Shippou asked, curious.

"It's only a day on foot, so we should be there by evening." Kagome replied.

The trio traveled in silence for most of the time, except when they decided to take a short break to catch their breath, was when Kagome remembered she still needed to ask Rika something. She couldn't believe how forgetful she had been. She was supposed to ask Rika, the morning after she came back. Who was the person that had been toying with her head. (Though, she had a pretty good idea who it was, but she needed to be absolutely sure.)

"Rika, I still need to ask you something," Kagome said.

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"You never did tell me whom the person was, that told you your memories were fake."

"Oh…that." Rika looked down, with a solemn expression on her face. "Well she said her name was Kagura the Wind Witch."

"KAGURA?!" Kagome and Shippou exclaimed in unison.

'_So, Miroku was right about Naraku being involved.' _Kagome thought. _'I still don't understand though, what does he want with Rika? She's just an ordinary inuhanyou. What does he gain by toying with her head.' _

"That dirty Naraku! I swear the next time I see him, I'll tear him limb from limb!" Shippou declared. "Nobody plays with my friend's head like that, and gets away with it!"

"Naraku?" Rika wondered. "You mean the evil hanyou that made Kikyo and Inuyasha hate each other?"

"Yep, that's the one." Kagome answered.

"I don't understand; what does Kagura have to do with Naraku?"

"Kagura is Naraku's incarnation, along with her sister Kanna."

"So…they're his children?"

"In a way…it's just really hard to explain…and kind of disturbing."

"Okay…hey, Kagome do you have anymore pocky?"

"Well, I do have one box left," Kagome fished through her backpack, for said box of pocky, and pulled out the small box, when she found it. "Since it's the last box make sure you sha-"

Rika swiped the box from Kagome's hand with lightening speed, and brought it over to Shippou, so they could share.

Kagome blinked a few times, before she fully processed what had happened. Then she chuckled, softly. It looks like she didn't need to tell Rika to share with Shippou. The miko watched the two children as they tried to divide the pockly evenly, so they could get an equal share. It was cute. It was like they were siblings.

"Shippou?" Rika said, timidly.

"Mm?" Shippou's mouth was currently stuffed with pocky.

"Did you mean it when you said, I was your friend?"

Shippou held up a clawed finger, as a sign to wait for a minute. He chewed a bit more, and then swallowed. "Of course I meant it! Why, wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know…I just thought…"

"You're a part of our group, now. So, that makes you my friend! Actually, you remind me more of an older sister."

"I-I do?"

"He's right, you know." Kagome added. "Once I, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou accepted into our little 'group', you became part of our family."

'_Family…that sounds nice…' _Rika smiled, but that smile instantly turned into a frown after realization set in.

"Inuyasha didn't accept me." Rika stated.

"Oh, yeah…" Kagome remembered clearly, how Inuyasha had treated Rika. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because he made his decision, and…he chose Kikyo."

"But, what was it about me that he hated? Aren't I a hanyou just like him?"

"I-I don't' know…" Kagome admitted. She never knew why Inuyasha hated Rika. You'd think since he was a hanyou too, he'd sympathize with her. However, there were a few physical differences between the two inuhanyou. Inuyasha had silver hair, Rika had brownish caramel, Inuyasha had amber eyes, Rika had violet, and finally, which Kagome thought was the strangest, Rika had a tail, Inuyasha didn't. Maybe, Inuyasha had sensed something off about the girl that Kagome did not. Maybe…there was more to Rika than what meets the eye.

Kagome looked at Rika to see that she was laughing at something funny Shippou did, to cheer her up from her sudden depression. This made Kagome smile too. When the miko first met Rika, what she saw was a child who was lost and alone. Like so many of the other children, be them hanyou, demon, or human, that the miko had encountered over the last three years. But, now Rika seemed livelier and happier. How could there be anything to fear from this girl?

The miko shook her head. She really does think too much, doesn't she?

"Okay!" Kagome clapped her hands, and stood up. "Break's over, it's time to get back on the road."

The two children groaned. But, it wasn't because they dreaded walking for another several hours. One was a hanyou and the other was a demon, so they could handle the long, tiring miles. The reason was that their time of chatting had been cut short.

Nonetheless, they stood up from sitting, and proceeded to continue the journey.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Kagome was right.

They did manage to make to the Western Palace by evening, and were currently walking to the entrance of the palace. There was a huge outer wall surrounding the palace, and in the middle of said wall, was a gate where two inu demon guards were standing on each side of the gate. Before the trio could get within three feet of the entrance, they were stopped by the guards.

"Stop right there!" The guard on the left shouted.

The little group immediately halted.

"What business do you have the Western Palace, miko?! You're not welcome here!"

Rika whispered to Kagome, "I think I've seen those guards before, when we left here a few days ago. Don't they recognize us?"

Kagome shrugged. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Your lord requested that I come here." She said that last part rather bitterly.

"For what reason would Lord Sesshoumaru, have anything to do with a _miko_?" The right guard said.

"Well, if you remember a few days back, Lord Sesshoumaru brought a _miko _and a _hanyou_, to the palace to be nursed back to health, because they have suffered some serious injuries. I happen to be that miko, and this girl," Kagome motioned to Rika, "happens to be that hanyou."

"Hey Daiki, do you remember anything like that happening?" The right guard asked.

"No, I don't, Ichiru. Besides why would the great and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru take pity on a miko and hanyou in the first place?"

Kagome gritted her teeth. _'Okay, now they're just being plain rude. I really didn't want to say this out loud but, I guess I have no choice."_

Kagome took a deep breath. "The truth is that Lord Sesshoumaru mar-"

"You're finally here!" A strangely familiar voice said excitedly.

The familiar voice turned out to belong to Rin, who ran out of the palace and stopped in front of the large gate.

"Rin!" Daiki said, surprised by the young girl. "You're not supposed to out here!"

"Yeah," Ichiru agreed. "You're supposed to wait inside to greet the guests. They're supposed to be here any minute now…"

Rin seemed to have ignored the oblivious guards. "Hi Rika, Lady Kagome, and Shippou!"

"Wait, you know these people?" Ichiru asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Of course Rin knows them, silly! They're Rin's friends! And the guests you were talking about."

"You mean to tell us that those three are the guests?" Daiki asked confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Everybody else in the palace knows."

"No, we weren't told that the guests would be a miko, a hanyou, and a fox kit. Just that Sesshoumaru's intended would arrive here."

"What do you mean? She's right there." Rin pointed to Kagome

'_Great, I didn't have to say it out loud, Rin did it for me.' _Kagome thought, sarcastically. _'Wait and Sesshoumaru expected that I would bring Shippou and Rika? Hmm…'_

The inu demon guards started to sniff the air to verify, that the child was telling the truth. Sure enough she _was_ telling the truth.

"Rin's right! Y-You mean that human was marked by Lord Sesshoumaru?!"

"B-But she's a miko!"

"Daiki, Ichiru, that's not very nice!" Rin scolded. "Lady Kagome is a very nice person! If you got to know her like you did Rin, then you'd see what Rin is talking about."

Kagome actually found it a bit funny, that a nine-year-old human child was scolding two male demons.

"Well, alright then. Open the gate!" Daiki shouted.

Then, the gate slowly started to open.

The trio walked through, and Rin volunteered to lead them the rest of the way to the entrance.

"Is it just me, or are those two guards, idiots?" Shippou asked.

"Also, are they usually that rude?" Kagome added.

"Well, Rin doesn't think they're idiots." Rin said. "They just are the last to know everything since they have guard duty. Gossip travels fast in the palace, not really outside."

"But, shouldn't they have recognized us?" Rika asked. "Like when Sesshoumaru brought us here when we where injured?"

"Oh, Rin can explain that! They aren't idiots, but they can be really oblivious!"

Kagome leaned down to whisper to Rika, "I think Sesshoumaru needs better help."

Rika nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Kagome, Rika, and Shippou entered inside the palace (with Rin still leading them, of course) there was a woman waiting for them, whom Rika and Kagome instantly recognized.

"You're the healer!" Rika acknowledged.

The aged demoness smiled warmly at the girl. "Why, yes I am. My name is Kazue. Lord Sesshoumaru requested that I show you to your rooms. Please, follow me."

Kazue turned on her heel and started walking, with the rest following after.

Rika wondered how old the healer was. It was obvious the inudemoness had lived for a very long time. Her hair was more gray than silver, and there were wrinkles that marred her face. Also, Rika didn't know if it was just her, but she could tell that the healer's amber orbs contained wisdom that only someone who lived for a very long time could posses. The hanyou was tempted to ask Kazue just how old she was, but she was able to resist, because she knew the rules on what _not _to ask a woman.

The first one being: never ask a woman what her real age is.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello lovelies! Please review! They inspire me to get chapters out quicker. Also, I've been thinking about changing the summary and the title of this story, so it will fit better with the actual plot. But, if most of you don't want me too, then I won't.


End file.
